


Someone to Talk To

by Melodyka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyka/pseuds/Melodyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren goes undercover for a very specific (and cute) reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Talk To

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling pretty upset when I wrote this so I hope it makes you feel better like it did me.
> 
> It's pretty rushed so I apologize. Maximum fluff guaranteed though.

"Hi. I'm Matt. I'm a radar technician"

His voice echoed across the common area. I glanced up at him for a few seconds but then returned back to my meal. I had no interest in whoever the guy was.

"Can I sit here?", he asked standing in front of me. Annoyed that he came to me but not wanting to be rude, I said yes. He sat down as I kept my eyes on my lunch.

"What do you think of Kylo Ren?", that was a random question.

"I wouldn't know, I've never met him", I was indifferent about our boss but it was true. My work was well below the ranks, so I never even saw any generals.

"You should, he's the best leader ever"

"I don't care! I'm not doing something just because you told me to! Leave me alone...", and just like that I stood up and left.

As the afternoon progressed I felt bad about how I spoke to him. He was a new guy, he's wasn't at fault of what was going on in my mind. I decided to look for him and apologize. I found him kneeled in front of a panel on a wall. A stormtrooper had just kicked away his wrench for fun, making him upset. I took the oportunity and took the tool back to him.

"Thanks. I thought you didn't want to see me"

"That's why I was looking for you. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted at lunch. I... haven't been feeling well lately and I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry..."

Matt smiled and said, "Don't worry about it! If you want we can maybe start over? Hi, I'm Matt, radar technician", he finished stretching out his hand.

I shook it saying, "I'm (y/n), (low-tier career of your choice). Wanna talk after dinner by the hangar?"

"I'd love to"

When the time came, he wasn't around. I started to think maybe he didn't want to see me after all. "I should've known he'd bail on me! Figures! Who the hell would care about me?!"

"Hey! I do!"

I turned around and saw Matt, inmediately becoming slightly embarrassed by my little rant before, "I... sorry you had to hear that...", I said turning away from him.

He approached me and gently took my arm, "Why don't you tell me what's troubling you, (y/n)?"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not, I can see it in your eyes. You can trust me, (y/n)"

He did seem awfully nice, making me feel comfortable right away. We sat down at a flight of stairs and I told him everything, "Well, it may not seem like much but whenever I call or visit my family they always find something new to criticize about me. It's been going on for some time and I've ceased all communications with them. But the feeling is still there. They don't... care about me...", my voice broke at the last bit as tears began to form in my eyes. I quickly turned away covering my face, I didn't like being seen in such a weak state.

I heard him approach me, then I felt his whole body press close to mine as his arms wrapped around me, "It's ok, (y/n), let it all out. I'll be here". I'm not sure how long I cried, but I must've tired myself out to the point of dozing off.

I woke up in a room lying on a big bed. Beside me was Matt, visibly happy to see me awake, "I hope you slept well and feel better".

"Where am I?", I asked looking around as I sat up.

"It's my room"

"Kinda big for a radar technician, don't you think?"

"Yes", he took off his glasses and wig to reveal his natural long black hair, "but it's just right for the Commander of the First Order".

"W-What? Who are you?"

"I'm Kylo Ren"

"I refuse to believe that! I was always told Kylo Ren was emotionally unstable and highly dangerous when angered. You're none of that stuff!"

"I'm not always like that! The whole reason I went undercover was to find out why you were so troubled. I could sense it whenever I passed you by. You never saw me but I was always watching you. I care about you, (y/n), I truly do"

I didn't know what to do, or to believe. But it felt nice to hear someone say they actually care, "For real?".

He nodded smiling holding his arms out. I rushed to him and gave him a hug. He squeezed me with his long arms and caressed my hair, "I'm gonna make sure you never feel unloved again, I promise!". I couldn't help but smile as a tear rolled down my cheek. That's all I ever really wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't that cute? :3
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
